I Walk My Own Path
by Grand Master Potter
Summary: upon learning a horrible secret Harry decides to move on and train to defeat Voldemort, first stop Middle Earth
1. Learning of Betrayals

I Walk My Own Path

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter Franchise, and J.R. Tolkien and his descendants or Peter Jackson for the movies own The Lord of the Rings I don't and never will own either

Summary- After OOTP Harry learns of Dumbledore's manipulations in his life and fate decides in order to prepare for his showdown with Voldemort he must learn from several teachers, first crossover LOTR

Regular= narration/ dialogue

_Italics= thoughts_

**Chapter One**

**Learning of Betrayals**

** "**_It's all my fault" _thought Harry as he walked through the crowded hallway of the Hogwarts Express. "_I got Sirius killed, I'm just as responsible for his death as Lestrange or Riddle." _Another voice popped up in his head though with a very different opinion.

"_No you aren't, what if it had been real, and you had ignored it, Sirius would still be dead and Voldemort would have tortured him for a long time rather than it be ended quickly in battle, those responsible are Lestrange, Voldemort, Snape for not properly teaching you occlumency and Dumbledore for not telling you any of this."_

Soon Harry was fed up with all the stares he was getting so he slipped into one of the bathrooms and put on his dad's old invisibility cloak, as he soon approached the compartment he shared with his friends he heard his name being mentioned so he quietly snuck in and slipped onto an overhead rack without anyone noticing.

"Hey Ginny how are the attempts to slip Potter the love potions working." Said Ron, his arm comfortably around Hermione and a smirk on his face.

"No dice," said Ginny, "I've tried everything up to Amorentia and he still resists it."

Now Hermione decided to add her two cents, "well maybe after he comes to Headquarters you can start using Amorentia, I'll start brewing it when we get back."

Harry was currently enraged, his friends were talking of drugging him with love potion, he decided that it was imperative to find out more about this, because he had a feeling that a certain old goat was involved.

Just when Harry thought he couldn't get angrier at something the three would say Ron proved him wrong.

"Just wait and see guys the plan will go perfectly, Ginny gets knocked up by Harry, Harry is killed by Voldemort with the resulting magical backlash killing him too, and we end up with his gold, I mean it can't go wrong after all Professor Dumbledore came up with the plan."

That was all the confirmation Harry needed, he now knew that his friends had never been friends and that the old man was preparing him like a sheep for slaughter.

"_I can't leave at King's Cross, the order is sure to have guards there, the train is going slow enough that I should be able to jump out the window, but first it's time to put a kink in their plans."_

Harry pulled off the cloak and immediately shot the three of them with body binds.

"Sorry guys but I'm afraid you should learn to close your doors when talking about secret plans, any way good bye and good riddance, I hope you all rot in hell." With that Harry opened the window and jumped feet first, (after sliding his trunk through,) out and landed in a roll in order to keep from seriously injuring himself.

"_Now what"_ was all he could think as he watched the train speed off into the distance.

**Please Review**


	2. New Mentor and Arrival in MiddleEarth

**Still own none of this**

**Chapter 2**

**New Mentor and Arrival in Middle Earth**

"Perhaps I can assist you with that choice Mr. Potter." Said a voice that came out of nowhere, Harry immediately turned around and pointed his wand at the source of the voice and found himself face to face with an old man wearing a white cloak and leaning on an intricately carved staff.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Asked Harry, who had learned very recently to never trust anyone without good cause, and to still always anticipate an ulterior motive.

"I am Gandalf the White," said the old man, "I know of the betrayals and trials you have had to face since you were just an infant, I come now before you to offer you training you can use to help you in the daunting tasks which still lay before you. The road ahead is difficult and lined with peril but should you succeed you will truly have the power he knows not, and before you say it, it's not love like that old manipulator says."

Harry thought on what the man said, he knew the prophecy and seemed trustworthy for some reason, but still Harry had to wonder just where this road led and what perils lay on it.

"What do you mean by perils and what do you stand to gain from this." He said suspiciously

"Know this Mr. Potter you will not be learning in an environment like a school where you merely learn how to do something by practice, I come from a different world which is embroiled in conflict, and you will learn through combat, so we now come to the crux of the matter, do you accept."

Harry needed less than a moment to decide what he would do. "Fine I'll do it."

Gandalf while looking as though he was pleased with the choice for a moment soon sighed and said "you have suffered many a trial already in your life, it is unjust that one so young should suffer as you have, however once we arrive in Middle Earth one burden of yours shall be lifted, but now onto some mundane, once we are there that group of stuttering imbeciles you call a ministry will be unable to track your magic, also seeing as you will be in combat you'll need a sword,"

Just then there was a flash of light and the Phoenix Fawkes popped out of nowhere in a flash of flame and in his talons was an object Harry knew all too well.

"The sword of Gryffindor." He whispered

"Well that solves that problem and it also seems to me that you now have a new familiar." Said Gandalf looking very pleased with this new development, now we best be off, if you don't mind take my hand Harry, we will be landing in the Kingdom of Rohan, the forces of Saruman one of the Dark Lord's minions is trying to destroy that country, you will go with King Theoden to Helm's Deep where his people will take refuge against the coming onslaught." With that Harry grabbed Gandalf's hand and felt as though he was being squeezed through a tube, when they landed the first thing Harry saw brought tears to his eyes.

"Sirius."


	3. Reunions and Reminiscing

**Tolkiens/Jackson own LOTR, J.K.R. owns HP series, I am neither **

**Chapter 3**

**Reunions and reminiscing **

"Hello Pup." Said Sirius looking as though he was currently the happiest man in the world, he was no longer dressed in the old robes he had had to wear while a fugitive, instead he now wore a black tunic and pants over which was grey cloak fastened with a leaf shaped brooch and he had a long sword attached to his belt as well as a round shield on his back.

"How is this possible?" Asked Harry almost in a whisper, he felt as though he had just been hit by lightening, he was so shocked.

"Well that veil that my dear cousin Bella blasted me into, unless you've actually committed crimes against your fellow man it merely sends you someplace else."

"So that's how Gandalf knew about me." Harry said, "you told him."

"Not exactly, the guy seems to be almost omniscient, he said he had been expecting me when I landed here, but that's a story for another time, we have to go back to the encampment." With that Sirius began walking up a grassy hill with Harry following close behind still barely able to believe what he was seeing.

"So do you know about Dumbledore and the Weasley's little plot concerning me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that's one of the things Gandalf filled me in about; I swear when I get back there they are going to pay dearly for that one." Sirius growled looking as though he would throttle said conspirators as soon as he next saw them, "By the way Harry isn't that the Sword of Gryffindor and Dumbledore's phoenix you have there?"

"Yeah apparently Fawkes and the Old Man aren't seeing eye to eye lately and he decided I needed the sword more." Harry replied smugly, happy that at the thought of Dumbledore pacing around trying to decide how to fix three messes at once. "So exactly where are we going?" He asked as they had travelled for a little while now.

"We're heading to where the army of Rohan also known as the Rohirrim are camped out for the night then we'll head out to the fortress of Helm's Deep to fight the wizard Saruman's Uruk-hai which are essentially hunan sized trolls, though he might bring a few of those too." Said Sirius looking grim.

"Wait a second, I've never heard of them, and they sound like something right up Remus or Hagrid's alley." Harry stated, a bit nervous now.

"Harry we're in a totally different world now, and there are creatures beyond your scope that exist here, however the things you have to worry about the most are the orcs, of which Uruk- hai are a mutated version of, the various beasts they use like trolls and wolf like creatures they ride called wargs, and the Nazgul and their dragons." Sirius explained "on our side we have the men of Rohan who are masterful horsemen, a dwarf named Gimli, a high elf known as Legolas, and one of the Dunedain or Numenorians which are half man half high elf named Aragorn son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of another country called Gondor though he has not claimed that title or position."

Soon they arrived at the edge of a sea of tents where people looked at Harry with suspicion and Sirius with a look of respect, they finally found themselves at the largest tent in the camp which Harry could tell simply from those two facts that the king of Rohan and possibly his Godfather's new allies.

When they entered the tent an older man who looked to be in his sixties looked up along with several others standing around a table looked up at Harry and Sirius, he addressed Sirius first "Well Mr. Black apparently Gandalf did manage to get your godson to you as he said, tell me he has a sword but can he use it, and how strong is he magically?" The man asked looking intently a t Harry now. Sirius then pulled out a pensieve and placed it on the table before replying to the man,

"King Theoden perhaps it would be better if we used the pensieve to show you and the others how strong Harry is." He said with a smirk.

"Alright then I guess I'll show you my annual end of the year celebrations as well as some others" Harry said sarcastically, he took the five memories out with his wand and placed them in the pensieve and Sirius turned it to projector mode.

Harry and the others watched as an eleven year old Harry jumped onto the back of a troll in order to keep it from killing his so called friends, by the end of this memory they all looked at him with respect that he an eleven year old had done what many grown men couldn't do.

Next they watched in rapt attention as Harry faced off against Voldemort for the second time in his life and Harry almost had tears come to his eyes as he saw Sirius beam at the memory with pride.

The next memory shown was that of his face off against Tom and his basilisk, he could hear Gimli cursing that snake with a passion and Harry could not help but assume there was an equivalent here, he asked the Dwarf about who replied,

"The ancient dragons of this land are similar to this monster you faced; you have my respect boy for facing one on your own and not even a man yet." Legolas had to also comment on this,

"Indeed you have completed a task that even a seasoned elvish warrior would find a true challenge, I commend you for it."

Sirius and Theoden seemed too stunned to do more than agree with the other two whilst Aragorn seemed to keep his own counsels but gave a nod in Harry's direction that spoke the same message as the elf and dwarf.

They watched the memory of the shrieking shack and the dementors, at the end everyone looked a bit disturbed.

To say that the tension was high while watching Voldemort's resurrection was an understatement, Sirius looked as though he wanted to chop off  
>Peter's new arm and shove it down his throat while Gimli started to what Harry thought sounded like cursing Voldemort in his native tongue, the King looked sickened at the ritual and enraged at cruelty of the Dark Lord, and Aragorn and Legolas both just looked disturbed at the ritual and the sniveling of the Death Eaters.<p>

The second to last memory was of Sirius's "capture" and the battle at the ministry, again everyone commended Harry on his fighting and bravery.

Finally they arrived at the Hogwarts Express and Harry meeting Gandalf, the assembled group all looked with fury at how Harry's so called friends talked callously of stealing from him and enslaving him with those potions, Sirius called Ginny and Hermione a large collection of names with the nicest one being the whorish daughter of a fatter whore. Gimli was now roaring in his native tongue while Theoden, Legolas, and Aragorn just looked plain murderous at the conspirators.

Aragorn turned to Harry, "you have truly faced many great odds in your life so far, and while the road ahead remains long after seeing those memories I have no doubt you will rise to meet the challenges ahead." Harry thanked him for the compliment and Sirius grabbed his shoulder to lead him out to where he would begin training with the battle mages of Rohan.

**Sorry for the delay but I lost my ambition in this for a bit proffering to try and get some ideas on how it will go, and for those you who have played the game Lord of the Rings Conquest, Harry is going to get all those powers that the mage can use as well as some ones that I will come up with.**

**Please continue reviewing**


	4. A British Interlude

**I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter 4**

**A British Intermission**

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU MEAN HE FOUND OUT?" Roared Dumbledore looking as though he wanted to throttle the three teenagers in front of him, Ron being the idiot he was decided he should answer,

"well you see he had left the compartment and had his invisibility cloak on so as not to be seen by the other students, and we started discussing what to do next, the next thing we know Harry used full body binds on us and jumped out the window with his stuff."

"YOU IMBECILES, I leave you one simple task, befriend Harry and keep him under my thumb and you blow it royally." By this time he was raving madly and the teens could see veins pulsing on his forehead.

"get out of my sight now and you had better hope that I find him." He said menacingly, the three did not have to be told twice and they quickly flooed back to their homes.

As soon as they were gone Dumbledore lost what was left of his composure and chucked the now useless wards monitor at the also useless perch.

"_I just hope Tom does not find out or it will mean big problems." _He thought, little did he know that his bitter enemy was being told at that very moment.

MALFOY MANOR, SAME TIME

"Very interesting my daughter." Said Voldemort sitting back in the chair at the head of the table, "you have given me some very nice information, and it seems that Potter is now actually worthy of being called, dare I say it a new factor in this little game between Dumbledore and myself."

The death eaters looked shocked at what the Dark Lord had just said, and now they were certainly frightened of meeting Potter in battle now if their master said that he was a rival now, however their thoughts were put on hold by their spy, Hermione Riddle.

"Thank you Father, though he can't be too much of a force, I mean he wouldn't have even gotten away from you if it wasn't his stupid mudblood mother or sheer dumb luck." She said and the disgust in her voice was almost dripping off her tongue.

"No my dear, while you are true that he has only gotten away from me by luck and his mother's sacrifice, I fear that will soon change now that Dumbledore is no longer holding him back, he will train and I now know that he will not stop until one of us is dead." He was however interrupted by an image of said enemy that appeared out of nowhere.

"Why thank you Tom, I am so happy to hear you speak the truth, so yeah you're right I am training and as soon as I'm ready you will die along with the snake in lion's fur you call your daughter, the silver handed traitorous rat, and basically every other follower you have, for my parents and for all the others you've killed and tortured by you or in your name, I will kill you, so enjoy life while you can because the countdown to your doom has started." With that the image disappeared leaving a fuming pair of Riddles.


	5. Helm's Deep

**Still don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter five**

**Helm's Deep**

Sirius, Harry, and the others had agreed that his training in the ways of the mage would have to wait until after the looming battle of Helms Deep, and while it saddened Harry to find that Hermione had been always assisting Riddle, he also pushed that aside until he could deal with it properly. They had reached the fortress in good time and now bolstered with reinforcements from the elves of Lothlorien, they found themselves facing a sea of some of the most ugly things Harry had ever seen, they wore heavy iron plates that covered most of their bodies and what showed was black skin, yellow teeth, and multiple scars. Harry stood with Legolas and Gimli while Sirius was over by Aragorn so as to spread their abilities, the order to draw bows was given and Harry pulled out his new longbow made by the elves and drew an arrow, you could cut the tension with a knife as they waited for the order to fire, Harry asked Gimli if he could join his and Legolas's competition as to who could kill the most enemies and the dwarf was happy to include the young teen. Suddenly an arrow was fired from an old man and an orc fell dead… silence rained for a minute and then

BOOM, the ground practically shook as the Uruk- Hai began to charge, Harry unleashed his first arrow and watched as it hit a berserker (the ones that were practically naked and had the long swords and were the first orcs to fight hand to hand) on a ladder,

"One" Harry said. He continued to shoot as many of the orcs as he could bringing his total up to 16 by the time they reached the wall, he then put away the bow and drew the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and his wand in the other, slashing with one and banishing enemies off the wall with the other. Suddenly he saw one of the behemoths try to strike Gimli from behind, Harry used the one spell he knew would get rid of the orc permanently without risking his friend,

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry shouted watching as the bolt of green light hit the orc and it fell down onto it's companions, Gimli was about to thank him but the look on Harry's face told him that was not in order, Harry felt sick with himself but remembered where he was and what would have happened had he not used the curse, he decided to deal with it after the battle and continued fighting, until he heard Aragorn yelling for someone to kill a berserker bearing a torch after noticing the bombs sappers had placed in the culvert Harry had an idea, he used two levitation spells on the bombs, set them in the middle of the enemy formation and fired a blasting curse at them. The results were mind boggling, the two bombs had been built to destroy the fortress's walls and so together they packed enough force to kill off three thousand Uruk- Hai as well as, thanks to Harry's good placement almost all of their siege weapons.

The men of Rohan and their elven allies cheered and fought with renewed vigor, soon Harry found himself standing side by side with his godfather and they decide to enact their next strategy so as to deal with the orcs on the causeway.

"Ready" Sirius asked.

"Ready" Harry replied.

With that the two took off on brooms and put away their swords, Harry watched as Fawkes joined them, two large rocks in his talons, they started by vanishing shield after shield from the air, opening the enemies up to withering volleys of arrow and magic from up on the wall as well as rocks dropped by men above the gate and a certain brightly feathered phoenix. The second stage involved them just firing Reductor Curses set low enough to kill the enemy but not too damage the causeway.

They continued this for three hours by that time many more Uruk- Hai had been killed as well as the rest of their ladders so it was now essentially a turkey shoot, when Gandalf and Eomer arrived with reinforcements the enemy was caught in the middle of the two groups and was utterly crushed.

**Next chapters will develop Harry's friendships with his new allies as well as he will acquire a new weapon and begin mage training under Gandalf**

**Please submit your opinions of what can be done to make the story even better**


	6. The Voice of Saruman

Ch.7

The Voice of Saruman

Still own none of this

The next day the company rode out from Helm's Deep and Harry rode next to Eoria one of Rohan's few battle mages who had begun to teach him the theoretical aspects of this lands magic, not only for the reason for the reason that Harry did not yet have a proper staff but also because it was as Eoria put it, "An easy way for hotheaded fools to kill themselves." If the magic was used before learning how it worked and what it did to you. Despite the young woman being only Harry's age she was already one of the King's finest warriors and his best mage, she had long blonde hair that reached to her shoulders and was tied back in a ponytail, brown eyes shaped like perfect orbs, and a shapely body accentuated even more by the brown leather armor she wore. The two gradually changed their talk from one subject to another, as they did so they learnt that they were very similar to one another, both had lost their parents early in life his to Voldemort and hers to the orcs that dwelled in the Misty Mountains, they both had friendless childhoods his due to Dudley and hers because her powers had begun showing at an early age, and finally both had inherited the best from both their parents and were easily insulted if someone insulted them. Eoria explained the various places they travelled through on their way to Isengard from Fangorn Forest to the River Isen. Soon they reached the outskirts of Isengard.

"I believe they're renovating the place" Harry stated dryly for the entire outer wall seemed to be missing bits and pieces of it plus the fact that the inner yard seemed to be flooded, Eoria snorted at his joke. Gandalf, Theoden, Sirius, and the trio (Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas) were conversing with two small people who sat on a broken chunk of the wall. When the two spotted Harry the more excited one (Pippin) greeted him warmly.

"You must be the wizard Sirius knows so well, nice to meet you Mr. Potter, I am Peregrin Took though my friends call me Pippin, this is my associate Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"Call me Merry, and ignore this fool, it's truly wonderful to meet you after all Sirius has said about you." Interjected Merry who seemed to be the much calmer of the two. Harry noticed that the others were nearing the tower at the center of the courtyard so he pulled Pippin onto his horse while Eoria pulled Merry onto hers, and they carefully made their way to the others who were talking to a giant tree known as Treebeard who greeted the Hobbits warmly. Then on the top of the tower an old man leaning on a staff made of the same material as the tower. When the man spoke his voice carried as though he was right next to us instead at the top of his tower.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King, and made peace afterwards, may we take counsel together as we once did, can we not have peace?" he asked. Harry was furious, how dare this man ask for peace after slaying so many women and children, he dare ask that they act as though it never happened, beside he felt Eoria tense like a cat prepared to pounce obviously she was thinking the same thing. Then the King responded, calmly at first as though agreeing before showing his fury at the scum,

"We shall have peace, we shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg ARE AVENGED, when you hang from a chimmet (my guess is that's a tree though I may be wrong) for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." At this the old wizard decided to drop his kindly façade and showed his disgust for their group.

"Chimmets and crows, dolt. What do you want Gandalf Greyhame, let me guess the Key of Orthanc or perhaps the keys of Baradur itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards?" by the end he had raised his voice and shown the paranoia and madness that lay beneath his wise and powerful image, but Gandalf did not let himself be affected by the man's taunts rather he responded sternly, yet calmly.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives, thousands more are now at risk but you could save them Saruman, you were deep in the Enemy's council." Gandalf was imploring him to do the right thing but somehow Harry knew the wizard would not share the information.

"So you have come for information, I have some for you…" with that he pulled out a sphere the inside of which seemed to swirl with fire, before Saruman could speak any further Harry pulled out his wand and accioed the sphere before holding it up with his magic right in front of Gandalf who quickly pocketed it. Saruman was furious he cursed loudly before sending a giant ball of fire at Harry and before anyone could do anything he was engulfed in flame, but when the flames were gone Harry was still standing there unharmed with an amused glint in his eyes, he looked up and spoke to Saruman,

" Saruman, despite you wishing it to be otherwise your powers still are only yours because the Valar gave you them, and guess what they don't think you should have them anymore." Saruman snarled at the teen,

"The only way that I can lose my power is if there is someone to take my place brat." (totally making that up but I think you can all see why…) Harry laughed,

"And here I thought you were smart, allow me to make this simple for you, I'll be taking my staff now and I believe that you're supposed to go to jail now, say hi to Morgoth from the Valar." With that Saruman's staff flew to Harry's hand and Saruman was sucked into a swirling black void. As soon as the staff hit his hand Harry was knocked unconscious, the last thing he heard was Eoria screaming his name.

So I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but things have been extremely hectic for me, however I would like to thank all my fans and I promise to be quicker on the updates, the next chapter is another British interlude while the one afterwards is inside Harry's head as he learns about his new abilities. As for my other works I am not deleting my Reading the Book fics unless I am told to however unless things change with Fanfictions policies which I signed the petition against, I will respect their rules by putting those stories on a permanent hiatus, and not continuing with them. I also ask that you review this story with suggestions, comments, and ideas, I really do value your opinions.


	7. British Interlude 2

British Interlude 2

Still own none of this

Ronald Weasley's Room, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England

Ron Weasley was currently sitting in his room reading Quidditch through the Ages and contemplating recent events. He was surprised that neither his sister, Dumbledore, nor Hermione realized that he was not on their side at all. While he didn't know what the two girls were up to when they went out together he had little belief that it was frequent girl time, and Dumbledore seemed to have no clue what it was either. He then sighed as his thoughts turned to his good friend Harry, he was happy that his friend had discovered the plot that his sister and Hermione and his mother had cooked up, but he was upset that he had thought Ron had betrayed him. In reality Ron had been against the plan and was prepared to tell Harry, but Molly had used her power as matriarch of the family( an aspect of a family's magic that is usually only used on young children to break them of bad habits) to keep him from saying anything about the plan to Harry. However, she like so many others thought Ron to be a lazy idiot when in reality he merely kept it to himself, he had researched ways to render any of the potions that they used useless, and reversed any spellwork they did when they weren't looking. He was about to go to sleep when he heard the telltale crack of apparation in his sister's room. As quietly as he could he snuck down to the level above her room and sent an extendable ear underneath the crack of her door. Immediately afterwards he heard Hermione putting up some wards to keep people out and noise in, thankfully since it was already inside the extendable ear wasn't affected. As soon as the wards were complete Hermione began talking.

"Ugh Ginny I hate having to pretend to like your brother he is such an idiot." She complained, Ron rolled his eyes and thought _well I hate having to pretend to like you bitch. _Ginny responded kindly,

"I know Mione, but we can't kill him off yet, just think of the look on his face when he finds out your dad is the Dark Lord, your mom is Bellatrix Lestrange, and you're betrothed to Draco Malfoy." They both started to laugh while Ron's jaw dropped to the center of the Earth. He quickly pulled out the ear and ran up to his room not noticing that the two had heard and assumed correctly that he had overheard them. Ron quickly put most of the contents in his room into his trunk and shrunk it preparing to take off on his broom and head to Hogwarts, even though he didn't like Dumbledore, the Headmaster needed to know this information or all hell could break loose he quickly sped off staying high in the air to avoid detection when a blasting curse struck a glancing blow to his broomstick's tail while another sailed over his head and he was forced to land. He could hear the two of them coming and took out his wand preparing to fight to win or at least to an honorable death, when Fawkes the Phoenix flew down to him and offered a feather. Without even sparing a second to think about it he grabbed the feather before spilling some blood and using a spell he learnt in case he had to fake his death created a fake body that looked as though his head had been blown off by the reductor that missed, as soon as he was done Fawkes flamed out of there.

Kitchen, #12 Grimmauld Place, London, England

Remus Lupin was currently drunk which was no small feat for a werewolf mind you, he was currently mourning the death of his last remaining friend Sirius and the disappearance of the Son of his deceased best friends. While he was consumed with his alcohol he didn't notice that a white phoenix had flamed into the room and continued to be oblivious to it until it pecked him on the hand, hard, he looked at it and took the tail feather when it offered it along with his trunk, (he had planned on leaving for the neutral werewolf packs the next morning.) and was flashed away.

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Somewhere in Scotland

Albus Dumbledore was currently in a rather foul mood. It had been several days now since Harry Potter had disappeared off the face of the Earth which except for the fact that the boy had a piece of Voldemort inside him, and therefore had to die for the Light to win the war, was not really a problem for Dumbledore… if he was dead. Now an informed observer might have asked what about the prophecy? There was no prophecy. The entire thing had been made up by Dumbledore to hopefully get rid of his biggest potential rival for the perceived head of the Light, then Lord James Potter and his family which for generations had led the forces of good against various evils both on the political field and on the battlefield, so with the prophecy fake and part of Tom's soul in Harry he engineered a plan to have them kill each other off so that he could take the Potter fortune and add it to his own sizable funds. However, Harry was apparently not dead as the Goblins had refused to grant him access to any of the boy's vaults and had instead locked them down until the heir had returned, in addition the Black vaults as well as over a dozen others had been locked down until further notice, and he knew that it had something to do with Potter. He looked at the time, sighed and began preparing for the staff meeting he had in half an hour.


	8. The Heir of Turin

The Heir of Turin

Still own nothing

Harry awoke with a horrible ache in his head as he observed his surroundings. He was in a dark throne room lit with torches all lined up along the walls and he was currently laying at the base of a throne that had a man dressed all in black with a crown made of a sparkling metal and carrying three small crystals arranged in an upside down triangle in the center. The man smiled down at Harry and spoke with a voice that carried throughout the hall.

"Greetings Harry son of James I am Melkor the fifteenth being created by Illuvitar in the beginning of all things." Harry gasped as he recognized just who had addressed him, and spoke up,

"you're Morgoth, the creator of orcs and the original Dark Lord." Morgoth merely sighed,

"Yes Harry all you say is true, and here you see my prison a mockery of my fortress Angband where my brother Manwe has declared that I must remain for all eternity, I will admit also for the first thousand years I watched on in anger and carried a longing for vengeance, I was foolish in that I was unable to see the pain I had wrought on others, only seeing what I had lost; but then my father arrived, despite all I had done he still looked at me with sadness for what had happened to me, when I refused to listen to him however he decided that drastic steps needed to be taken so using his powers he made me feel all the pain, emotional and physical, that I had inflicted on others. By the end I had realized what I had done and continued my exile in here deciding that I could not be trusted with the powers I had once had at least, not in the mortal realm, I instead decided to pass some of my powers on to a line of successors that I could trust and for a while peace reigned until one day the last of the line of Hurin, the line that I had blessed these powers to because they had stood against me when I was the Dark Lord and had shown strength and honor disappeared and my former lieutenant Sauron took control of my forces and caused the wave of destruction that you see today." Harry was taken aback by the former Dark Lord's story and he was wondering how this deals with me when he asked Melkor laughed,

"I would have thought you'd have realized it by now Harry, the descendent of Turin Turambar, one of his descendants's made it to your world and changed his lines name to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, you Harry are the heir of the house Hurin and my spiritual heir." If Harry had been able to faint he would have, after a few minutes he was able to think clearly and began asking questions,

"So what does being your spiritual heir entail milord?" He asked and Melkor began explaining,

"The most important thing is that all my creations will cease answering to Sauron and will defer to you, essentially you will have stripped his army down to the nine Ringwraiths and their steeds, as well as the Men of the Harad and the Easterlings, while you will command the orc and the Uruks and any other creations of mine, when you return to your home as well they will be able to teleport to you and assist you, as will the Faithful, creatures of mine that travelled with Hadrian Turambar Potter, your namesake, to Earth, where they mated with the planet's goblins creating the race you know today." Once more Harry felt as though he would faint at the level of power he now possessed, he was afraid that he would misuse it and brought this fear up with Melkor who answered,

"Harry I have watched over you since the day you were born and have watched proudly on aas you have faced challenge after challenge, you have suffered horribly in life and yet never have you used your powers to cause others pain, you may have pulled some pranks in revenge for rude words, but never have you truly abused your powers, and for that I am proud of you, now let us train your new powers…"

After what felt like years of training passed Melkor finally declared Harry a master of his powers, while only two days had passed outside this mental training, as a final gift Melkor passed to Harry a beautiful new sword, made of unbreakable metal that could cut through anything, the blade was three feet long with a hand and a half hilt made so that the user could use it with one or two hands, and a pommel shaped as a Dragons head, Harry named it Anglachel after Turin's sword. Along with Anglachel Harry received the Dragon Head Helm, the symbol of the House of Hurin, as he looked up from the helm eager to thank Melkor, Harry noticed that he was gone and the place rapidly began to blur.

**Sorry for not updating for a while but things have really started to get busy for me, between college and my new internship, but know that I have not abandoned writing and seek to get more stuff out to you. **

**Please Review, I welcome any feedback.**


End file.
